Percy Jackson, Commander of Chaos's Army
by bgunner6
Summary: He was exiled. He was hated. He was betrayed. Percy Jackson overcame many hardships to become the Commander of Chaos's Army.
1. Chapter 1

It was as normal of a day as you can get at Camp Half-Blood, or at least for everyone else. Let me explain, I am Perseus Jackson, the exiled son of Poseidon. You may be wondering: "Exiled, but he beat Kronos?!"

Well that's true, but here is also more to the story. My half-brother Theser was claimed a month ago. He seems content on making my life terrible. He took practically everything from me, my girlfriend, my dad, my teacher, and my friends. I suppose it doesn't matter though. I was most likely to die today.

Another thing Theser did to me was accuse me of aiding the Primordals in our upcoming war with them. Now, being the favorite hero of the Olympians, they believed him. I was going up to Mount Olympus with the camp today for a vote.

–-

"So today we have come to find the fate of this wretched boy," said Zeus to his audience. "He has been accused of aiding the Primordals and will be executed if the majority of the council agrees. So without further ado, let us begin.

"Who believes that this boy should be spared?" asked Zeus.

Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes raised their hands. That meant I was going to die.

Zeus raised his Master Bolt. "This shan't be quick Jackson," he snarled.

When he threw it, my life flashed before my eyes. I shut them tight. Then, nothing. I mean literally nothing. I opened my eyes to see everyone in the entire throne room with their mouths gaping. In front of me, was a man in a black robe.

"WHO DARES INTERUPPED THIS MEETING!?" Zeus screamed.

"That's a good question," the man said. "How about Chaos, THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE!"

I smiled when I heard everyone in the room gulp.

"What are you doing?" he then asked.

"You're trying to kill this innocent boy, who did NOTHING AT ALL! You just believe a person who doesn't even know how to hold a sword correctly. You disgust me Olympians."

With that, he teleported me out of the throne room.

That was my final day on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

50 Years Later

My past life may have been terrible, but know it is amazing. It turned out that Chaos had an army in the Void. When he transported me there after the council meeting, he asked me to be his number one commander. I think you know what I said. I was given immortality, and was the second most powerful being. I also had a codename. It was Telos.

Do you also want to know what is awesome? It turns out that sometimes demigods go to the Void before or after they die. Yes, you guessed it. Luke, Beckendorf, Selina, Ethan, and Michael were also there. They were part of the assassins who were the most powerful people in the army next to me.

So life was pretty awesome. Even with those terrible past memories. I may have to go on missions, but so what? They were normally pretty awesome. As a matter of fact, I just finished a mission. Part of my consciousness is telling you this story.

So yeah. I was reporting back to Chaos to tell him my mission was a success when I heard arguing in his room. It didn't sound good.

When I walked in, I saw the assassins and Chaos sitting around a giant marble table. Chaos had his head in his hands as he listened to Ethan and Luke argue.

"ETHAN! IT'S VERY SIMPLE! PANCAKES ARE BETTER THAN WAFFLES!" Luke yelled.

"LIES!" Ethan shot back.

Well, we've had worse arguments.

"Hey guys," I piped up.

Ethan and Luke looked at me embarrassed.

"H-H-Hey Telos," muttered Luke

"Yeah, hi," said Ethan who now had two eyes due to Chaos. "We were just... talking about... stuff that is... important."

"I could tell," I laughed. "So what's up."

"Finally some good conversation," Chaos muttered. "So as you know, the Olympians have been in a war with the Primordals for quite some time. I figured they would pull through, but things have taken a turn for the worst. As you all know, I have an evil brother named Verizon. I beat him in a fight millions of years ago and he was scattered to dust."

I didn't like where this was heading.

"He joined the Primordals," Chaos put simply.

I didn't think anything would really come out of this. I mean we frequently got updates on the war, although I didn't like it. It brought back terrible memories of camp and especially Annabeth. But anyway, I was wrong.

"We must help the Olympians. There is no way around this. Verizon even rivales your power, Telos. I can't risk the Olympians falling. They may be terrible rulers but the Primordals will be worse. Furthermore, the Titans have joined them. I'm sorry Telos, but we must do this."

I sat in a stunned silence. I knew that eventually I would have to help the Olympians, but I didn't think it would be know.

"To add to the bad news, after you left the camp got immortality to help with the war," Chaos said.

It was silent and everyone's eyes were on me. They didn't have anything against the Olympians (except maybe Luke and Ethan) so it was fine for them. For me, it was different though.

"I'm not surprised," I said. "It was a shock at first but I knew it would come eventually."

"You will have support, Telos. All of the assassins will be going. None of you are required to give away your identity, but you may. I will tell the Olympians when you leave."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you Lord Chaos."

He nodded and disappeared.

–-

Luke cornered me after the meeting.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I could ask you the same question."

"Will you give away your identity?" he asked.

"No. They caused me a lot of pain. They don't deserve to know it," I said.

"Okay. I already talked to the other assassins. They will, and so will I," he informed me.

"Okay," I said. "Night Luke."

I walked away from the top assassin of the army. I thought about how much more powerful he had gotten. Then I chuckled. He's only third most powerful.

–-

Today was the day that I was going back. The assassins and I all got in our rocket and sped off.

–-

They didn't expect us when we got there. That was because they were fighting. And guess who was there. My old buddy Hyperion.

"Land on the beach," I told Beckendorf who was driving. He did just as I asked. Then, we opened the door and charged into battle. I uncapped Riptide and started slashing at monsters. I was like a tornado. Any monster that came near my turned into dust. I wasn't even trying that hard!

I saw the Minotaur and chopped him down. I saw a couple of giants and chopped them down.

I finally made it to Hyperion.

"Well," he began. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks," I said. "How did you get out of tree form.

He got angry. "How did you-"

He was cut off by me chopping his arm off. If I had a "Staples Easy Button," I would probably use it.

He raised his good sword arm and attacked me. I simply sidestepped him and stabbed him in the neck. He turned into dust as his essence returned to Tartarus.

That was when everybody was looking at me. It was also when I remembered I always carried an easy button. I took it out and pressed it.

"That was easy."


	3. Chapter 3

I was very happy Chaos gave me a cloak. You see, it works so that I can see out of the hood, but no one can see inside of it.

Chiron came up to me.

"Hello. You must be from Chaos's army. I am Chiron, the camp director."

I shook his hand, even though I knew perfectly well who he was.

"I am Telos, the commander of Chaos's army," I said.

"Telos," a voice said. I immediately recognized it. "That's Greek for "end"," Annabeth said.

"Very good Annabeth," I said.

She looked at me suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"

"I was at this camp once. I remember each and every one of you. You most likely remember me as well, but you don't know it. I am fairly certain you know who my assassins are though," I said as I pointed to my assassins.

When they removed their cloaks, there were many gasps. When they introduced themselves, there were even more.

People ran up to them, saying hello, hugging, crying, etc.. I would have felt left out, but I was looking at four people.

Annabeth, Thailia, Nico, and Grover. They may have done terrible things to me, abandoned me, and hated me, but I forgave all of them a long time ago.

I watched as they ran up to Luke, hugged, cried, etc., and I wasn't sure if I felt sad, or glad, or mad. I just felt a feeling.

–-

I was at the Chaos cabin that I created when I snapped my fingers (it was funny watching people scream at that). It simply rose out of the ground.

I was alone with Ethan in our totally decked out pad with a giant flat screen and all of the gaming consoles that you can imaging. Can you guess what game we were playing? That's right. Mario Kart Double Dash on the GameCube. Naturally, I was Baby Mario and Baby Luigi while Ethan was Bowser and Bowser Jr.. We had just finished Rainbow Road when Ethan screamed.

"DANG IT! I CAN NEVER BEAT YOU! HOW MUCH DID YOU PLAY THIS GROWING UP?! LIKE 24/7?! IT GETS EXTREAMELY FRUSTERATING AFTER NEVER BEATING SOMEONE AFTER 24 GAMES!"

"Sorry Ethan, I guess I just have natural talent," I said.

He was about to scream more when the alarm rung for dinner.

We walked up to the pavilion which brought many memories back. I snapped and a Chaos table was created, causing more screams.

While eating, I got a lot of stares from Theser, who I had not seen in ages, and Annabeth. I wondered if they were still together.

I joked around with my friends and mostly had a good time. It was like a blast from the past.

We then went to the sing-a-long with the Apollo cabin. We were surprised when they said they wanted to change it up. Apparently they wanted to hear my story because they knew next to nothing about me.

"Fair enough," I said. "I think you may like it. It involves Percy Jackson."

I watched as people narrowed their eyes.

"He resided in this army and was alos very good friend of mine. As a matter of fact, he was at a very, very high position."

I looked at some of my old friends who had tears in their eyes.

"H-H-How is he?" asked Grover.

"He is actually very good," I answered. "Despite what you did to him."

People looked down. Theser looked smug.

"But anyway, we were on a mission. A very hard mission at that. We were surrounded by millions of enemies. We were fighting but enemies just kept coming. He got tired and realized," I inhaled to add to the dramatic affect. "That he wouldn't make it. He flung me away and blew himself up. With a bomb. A big bomb. Like an extremely gigantic bomb. He hasn't been seen since."

There was crying coming from the crowd.

"And if you don't believe me," I said while uncapping Riptide. "I think this proves it."

"H-H-H-How," cried Thailia.

"I'm sorry."

–-

The next day I decided to do some training. There was nothing better do do so why not. I disarmed everyone in sword fighting, climbed the rock wall, and went canoeing. But then something interesting happened.

Theser came up to me and yelled in my face: "YOU AND ME SWORD FIGHT!"

"There's no need to shout or spit in my face," I said calmly.

He tried to think of a clever comment but just said nothing. I followed him to the amphitheater were I was surprised to find most of the campers and my assassins were sitting.

"You stole my sword fighting title," Theser said. "So I'm going to take it back."

He wasn't even good to begin with. Now he want to challenge ME.

"Good luck with that," I said nonchalantly. Then I turned to Luke. "Could you time this," I asked.

"Of course," he answered.

I turned to the crowd. "I'll make a bet with all of you. If I beat him under five seconds, you all owe me 10 drachmas. If I lose, I owe all of you 10 drachmas."

There was a chorus of "yes" from the crowd.

"Okay," Luke said. "3,2,1, GO!"

Theser charged me. I kicked his sword out of his hand, grabbed his arm, spun him around, and threw out of the amphitheater. I heard him splash in the canoe lake.

"Luke, what's the time," I asked.

"Two seconds," he answered.

I was about to laugh at the crowd, but when I looked at them, all of their mouths were gaping.

I pressed the easy button.

–-

Dinner was great. I was surprised to find that nobody liked Theser and they were happy he got soaked. A lot of them thanked me. Even Annabeth came up to me. I guess things didn't work out with her and Theser. I must admit though, it was hilarious watching Theser emerge from the lake soaking wet. You can thank my Poseidon powers for that.

It was rather gratifying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up Telos. Telos? TELOS?! GET THE HECK UP!" That was the first thing I heard all day from Michael, who couldn't even see above the first bunk.

"It's breakfast time," he stated simpy.

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled. "Why didn't you say so!?" I jumped out of my bunk and got ready for FOOD.

While walking down to the pavilion, Annabeth cornered me.

"Why don't you reveal your identity?" she asked. "All of your assassins did so why not you?"

"Because I told Perseus Jackson that I wouldn't," I said, angrily because I didn't like being interrogated.

While walking away, I noticed her scribbling stuff down on a notepad. I guess I wasn't lying though. I am Perseus Jackson and I did tell myself I wasn't telling them.

When I finally reached the pavilion, nobody was there except for Beckendorf, Silena, and a few Hermes campers. I figured I would eat, then get some training done.

I realized that having blue coke was also a bad idea. Annabeth questioned me about why I do that, and I just said that Percy Jackson did, so why not.

"It seems like you really admire Percy," she went on to say.

"Well he did kill an army of one million monsters. How could you not admire that?" I asked her.

"Fair enough," she said. "But one more thing. You said Percy said not to reveal your identity."

I nodded, feeling uncomfortable.

"But you also said he was dead."

I wasn't sure what to say, although I knew that I made an amateur mistake.

" We were uhh," I began. "expecting to come here eventually, but he didn't get to because he uh... died."

I looked into her stormy gray eyes and I knew that she could tell I was lying.

"If you say so," she said.

I looked at Beckendorf and his expression said t_hat was a close one._

–_-_

Luke and I were sword fighting when we heard a horn. That meant battle.

We got together our gear and raced to the top of Camp Half-Blood.

I saw the Titans Oceanus and Krios coming with a white flag. When they got to the top of it, they set down a fold up table and some chairs. Naturally, Annabeth, Chiron, and I walked up to it.

"We wish only to talk," said Oceanus. But then something unusual happened. He smelled me.

"Do you have any Poseidon demigods here?" he asked.

"No," Chiron responded. "He hasn't had any kids since Percy Jackson left.

"Interesting," Oceanus responded. "Because I smell one here.

"Oh shut up," said Krios. "We have come to parley."

"If you give Olympus to us," Krios said. "Then we will spare your home and it's beings. If you don't, than I'm sorry but we have to fight you. And kill you."

"Like that's ever going to happen," I said. "You're out of your mind.

Oceanus and Krios drew their swords.

"What was that you said demigod?" Krios snarled.

"I said you're OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

When they charged me, I ducked and they ran into each other, and fell over. FAIL!

Then they got back up and charged me again. I stabbed Krios in the chest, and he disintegrated. Then I backed up and watched Oceanus.

"You smell... funny," he said.

It was stupid of him to say that. It gave me time to stab him in the gut. He then disintegrated.

Annabeth and Chiron were staring at me.

"That was... amazing," Annabeth said.

"Quite," said Chiron.

"Where did you get powers like that?" asked Annabeth.

"From training," I replied. "Lots and lots of training."

–-

Word got out about the fight and everybody stared at me with awe. I guess nobody has ever taken out two Titans... alone. Plus, I didn't break a sweat.

That day the gods also visited Camp Half-Blood. I was kind of disgusted to see them. Only five of them wanted me to live. As awesome as they were, I still hated the other ones.

Apparently they came to thank the assassins and I for coming.

"Although," Zeus began. "We would still like to know your identity. For all we know you could turn on-"

He was cut off because I said: "Like Percy Jackson?"

I got a ton of stares from the gods.

"How did you know about that?" asked Athena.

"Once more, he was in my army," I said.

"No matter what Chaos says, Perseus Jackson is at traitor," Zeus said.

"Yes," Poseidon said. "I find it appalling that you would let him in your army."

"Wow," I said. "You're obviously a great father."

He was about to yell at me when Zeus said: "Enough! I will not have this! Apologize to Poseidon!"

"And tell me, why should I do that. He insulted somebody in my army who did NOTHING AT ALL."

The gods and the campers were obviously surprised by my sudden outburst. Who cares though? I was not about to take that from them.

"I'm finding it hard to believe your actually helping us," said Demeter.

"I'm not," said Hestia.

Everybody stared at her, but she just winked at me, like she knew who I was.

"That's enough," said Zeus. "We will return to Olympus at once." They disappeared.

–- 

At dinner, Chiron announced that we would have capture the flag. He said he thought that since the hunters were there, they should have the campers and assassins vs the hunters.

"Chiron," I said. "I have a counter proposal. How about we do the campers and hunters vs the assassins and I."

"Do you think that would be fair?"

"Of course."

"Then that's what will happen."

–-

Our strategy wasn't in any way professional. It was extremely simple actually. I would the assassins would protect the flag, and I would try to get the other flag.

When I heard the horn blow to start the game, the strategy began. I jumped into the trees and jumped from tree to tree until I saw the flag. Now, I was expecting a trap, so I did the logical thing, jumped at the flag.

When I felt the blade of a knife on my throat, I knew it was Annabeth. I grabbed at where I thought her head was, and managed to get the invisiblity hat off of her head. I then knocked the knife out of her hands and threw her away from me.

It was a simple walk back with the flag. If somebody came near me, I would shoot a lightning bolt right in front of them, and that scared them off.

I crossed the boundary line, and the horn blew. We had won.

What a surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I had a dream. It was quite interesting.

"I see you're back," said Hestia.

I nodded. "How did you know that Telos is me?"

"I just know many things," said Hestia. "Plus, like you said: Hope survives best at the hearth. The hope that you would come back was alive in practically everyone."

"They abondoned me," I said. "Why would they want me back?"

"There are things I can't tell you, Telos," she said. "What I can tell you is not to be that harsh on them."

Then I woke up, very sweaty. That didn't make sense. Why shouldn't I be harsh on them. They abondoned me. I think that's a very good reason to be harsh on them. Anyway, I decided to take a walk to clear my head.

I went down to the beach and decided to take a swim. Poseidon may have abandoned me, but the water still calmed me. I guess it was genetics.

The water calmed me, as usual. I found a few caves that were awesome. The moonlight shone through the water making the caves look really cool. Maybe I could survive at Camp Half-Blood.

–-

The next day I got up very early. I walked outside of the Chaos Cabin just in time to see Chiron pass it.

"Oh Telos," he said. "Excellent. Listen. There is going to be a meeting in the Big House. Could you wake up all of the counselors to tell them that?"

"Sure Chiron," I said. "No problem."

He smiled, which made me reminiscent for the old days when I was at Camp Half-Blood.

"Thanks," he said, then ran off.

I went to all of the cabins, went inside and woke all of the counselors up and told them to go to the Big House.

The Athen cabin was last. I was obviously avoiding it for a reason that you already know.

I went inside over to Annabeth's bed.

"Annabeth," I said gently. "Wake up."

She mumbled something inaudible and turned to my direction.

I was about to say something else when she said "I'm sorry Percy."

That caught me off guard.

"Percy I don't want to get up."

I must admit, I panicked. What if she regonized the similarities between the voice of Telos and Percy? Well, they are the same person but you know what I mean!

"A-Annabeth, it's me, Telos," I said.

"T-Telos," she said. She opened her eyes and blushed. I realized why. My face was only centimeters from hers.

I blushed just as much.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"No," I lied. "You just mumbled some stuff in your sleep."

"Oh, okay," she said, obviously relieved. "What did you want me for?"

"Chiron called a meeting in the Big House," I said.

"Okay, thanks."

After that awkward meeting, I went to the Big House. Everyone was already there. Even Annabeth. I wasn't sure how but that didn't baffle me. What did was that Chaos was there thought.

I bowed, "Lord Chaos. I didn't expect to see you."

He grinned in a way I never saw him grin. It seemed kind of evil.

"Lord Chaos," I said. "Are you okay?"

He flashed me a look. "Of course Telos. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then. There is something I need to show you."

Then something extremely odd happened. He melted into another person. A cold hand clutched my heart.

"Verizon," I said.

"Yes, Telos."

That was what I heard right before the Big House exploded. I fell on the ground a good one hundred yards from the pile of ash. I noticed that somehow, everyone in the Big House survived.

I got up and stumbled.

"What do you want?"

He laughed an evil laugh. "To kill you."

He advanced on me with blinding speed. I had only just uncapped Riptide when I heard our blades crash. By that point the entire camp was watching. I made an invisble shield between me and them.

We were fairly evenly matched. I knew that he had the edge though. I had never fought a battle this hard since Kronos. And that was just hard for my form then.

It got to the point where we were both bruised really badly.

"So Perseus Jackson, I see you have improved," he said.

Of course my cover had to of been blown.

He sent a gust of air in my direction that blew off my cloak.

There was a shout of "PERCY" from the spectators. Although, that happiness wouldn't last for long. Verizon drew an odd thing from a sheath. It looked like a red, check mark thing. He shot a bolt of red energy to me from it and I managed to catch it on Riptide and redirect it in his direction. He dodged it and a tree caught on fire.

He ran at me and I caught his check mark on the hilt of Riptide. I threw it away from him and stabbed Verizon. That was when he shot fire out of his hand and at me.

The last thing I saw was him collapsing and disappering.

–-

I woke up in the Chaos cabin. Chaos was right next to my bed.

"Chaos?"

"Telos, don't move," he said. "I have injected you with fluids that will help you heal. You did a good job. Verizon will be out of commission for a while.

He grinned. The normal, warm Chaos grin. "In the meantime, you have some visitors."

He opened the door and there were probably one thousand people there. But only four people got in. Chaos disappeared.

I was looking at Annabeth, Thaila, Nico, and Grover.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want?" I said, rather angrily. Hey, they abondoned me. They deserve it.

"We came only to talk," said Nico.

"Well you're pretty good at that," I said. "Believe me, I would know. You probably spread more rumors about me than anyone."

"Listen, Kelp Head," said Thalia. I was kind of taken aback that she used my old nickname. "Something happened fifty years ago. Something that is hard to explain."

I was about to make a comment when I remembered what Hestia said. _Don't be too hard on them._

I sighed. "Yes?"

"Fifty years ago, Theser was on a quest when he met Hecate. She said for finding her he could get one gift. He said that he wanted nobody to like you. She tried to say no, but he said that she promised, so she did it anyway," explained Annabeth.

I eyed them. "Why should I believe you?" I questioned.

"Because we have this."

Annabeth pulled a vial out of her jacket.

"This is a very small dose of the magic Hecate put on us," Annabeth said. "It will make us not like you, but just for a little while."

She opened it up, and before I knew it, they were cursing a me. Then at once, they all snapped out of it.

I was kind of shocked. "I still don't know if I can believe you," I said. "The magic itself might be real, but that doesn't mean your story is."

A look passed between them. As much as I wanted to believe them, it was hard to. I may have forgiven them, but that doesn't mean I forget.

"Is there any way we can make it up to you?" asked Grover.

"There is," I said. "Just be nice. Never do what you did to me ever again. To anyone. Then, we can be friends."

"How long does that take," asked Nico.

I thought for a while. "No time. You gave me your word. I trust you. But, if you break it... you know what happens."

After they left, Annabeth stayed behind.

"What does this mean, for us?" she asked. "Are we going back to the way we were?"

"I'll think about it."

At breakfast in the morning I was flocked with people. I really wasn't in the mood for talking, considering I was still pretty beat up. Also, I really didn't want to explain everything that happened to me to them. It was probably too much for their mortal brains to follow anyway.

The fact that Theser stared at me with fear the entire time was also kind of a plus. That plus quickly turned to a minus as the Olympians appeared though.

I stared at them, disgusted. Zeus looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Hestia just winked at me.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked.

"We came to say we are happy to know the truth," said Zeus.

I scowled. "All of you know perfectly well that Hecate's magic didn't effect you. It wasn't powerful enough for the gods."

"And how would you know that?" asked Athena, obviously thinking that I had no evidence to support my claim.

"I worked with that magic for years as commander. I know more about it than probably anybody. I learned it's weaknesses and strenghts. And it's NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO GET TO YOU!"

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare to insult the KING OF THE GODS!"

Before he knew it, two throwing knives went right past his head, onto the post holding up the pavilion behind him. Then another between his legs and two others by his arms.

"And how about you never insult the second most powerful being in the universe," I said in a deathly voice. Then I walked away.

When he tried throwing his lightning bolt at me, I grabbed it and snapped it in half. He then jumped at me and I uncapped Riptide.

He was stunned as a sword impaled him, turning him into dust, his essence going to Tartarus.

Everyone looked at me stunned. A few of the gods tried to charge me, but backed off when I raised my sword at them.

"If anyone else wants to get hurt, I invite you to come forward," I said.

"Why did you do it?" asked Athena. "You killed my father. He may have been a bad leader, but who will lead?"

"Hades," I said simply. The god looked stunned. So did everyone else.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because other that Hestia, you are the least selfish Olympian. You may be bitter, but you would still be a good leader," I explained.

"Why wouldn't you choose Hestia though?" Hades asked.

"I had a feeling that she wouldn't want to," I said. "It isn't in her personality. And I think I'm correct, right?"

Hestia nodded. "Well done Perseus Jackson," she said. "May the gods bless you."

I remembered when she said those words many, many years ago. I sighed and walked away.

I was walking through the woods, looking for some monsters to fight when I noticed something. Zeus's fist was crumbling. I watched as it's final remains crashed to the ground. Then, I noticed something that was odd. Under it, was a hole. It looked like it went deep into the ground. I also heard voices. I realized something. I made a mistake. With Zeus gone, everything about him would go as well. His essence was a part of them too. And inside that hole in the ground, was an army.

A Verizon army.


	7. Chapter 7

Not many people believed me before they saw the hole in the ground. I mean, I probably wouldn't either, but they should have kept an open mind.

Anyway we tried to prepare the camp for the coming battle. I think I can probably take the army, but it doesn't hurt to make sure.

* * *

We heard voices extremely close to the hole. We were ready for a surprise attack. When I saw the first head come out of it, I attacked. I only just managed to stop my swing in time.

"P-Percy?" asked Frank Zhang, praetor of Camp Jupiter (I bet that you didn't see that coming).

"Frank?"

* * *

It turned out that the Roman Camp also got immortality. It also turned out that Reyna and Octavian were killed in a fight, which I was happy and sad about (happy about Octavian, sad about Reyna). So Jason took the second spot as praetor.

Everyone from the Prophecy of Seven had gone back to Camp Jupiter, except for Annabeth and I.

"So you may rival my power?" asked Jason, grinning as I told them my story.

I grinned. It was good to see them again. Then I heard a conch horn and my expression changed.

"I guess you're about to see," I said. "Let's play a game. I'll fight them all by myself and you guys will watch."

"Are you -" Hazel was cut off.

"Sure," I said. "Yes, very sure."

I walked up to the army of maybe 10,000 and created an invisible barrier between the onlookers and I. Before the army knew it, I was on top of them.

Once more, it was fairly easy. It probably took me five minutes to kill all of the monsters. Then, I saw a big figure in the distance. Koios.

"Hello old chap," I said, remembering when I saw him while getting away in Tartarus. "I thought that Bob and Damasen destroyed you."

His expression turned angry. "No, not those traitors, the tiger did! It was so ferocious, I could-"

"Yeah," I said. "That is actually kind of funny because I remember that "ferocious creature" actually being a kitten. If that's so, a mighty Titan was defeated by a cat. How amazing," I said, emphasizing the sarcasm.

He glared at me and charged. Wow, the oldest trick in the book. I sidestepped and jabbed him in the _gludius maximus_ straight through his body. That was when I realized that I was tricked. Koios was just a distraction. Verizon came up from behind me and hit me into the shield barrier about one hundred yards away from him. It hurt, but I got back up.

"How long did you honestly think I'd be out of commission?" he asked, while mocking what Chaos said to me after our last battle. I got so angry that the ground around there was a crater and electricity flowed through it. I also had a hurricane around me. But just not any hurricane. There was the Poseidon one, yes, but there was also a Chaos one. The universe showed in it and every gods' power did to. Even Aphrodite, though I wasn't sure what the love heart could do for me.

I looked at him with absolute hatred while the sky darkened and it actually started to rain at Camp Half-Blood. I charged Verizon and plunged my sword straight through him. Then again, he melted into another person. Nyx, the Primordal.

"Aw, come on!" I yelled.

"The placebo effect didn't work on you," she said as she turned to dust.

Okay well that was annoying. Right when I thought that this would be over and poof. A wild Nyx appeared. Stupid Primordals. Anyway, the gods said that we should go to Olympus for a meeting. Unfortunately, I had to go.

Up at Olympus, Poseidon glared at me. It was probably not for making him king of the gods. I was kind of happy though. He was the only being I never forgave, especially because he was my father and obviously picked favorites.

"So," said Hades. "The council has decided to put Perseus Jackson under trial for aiding Verizon and the Primordals."

I sighed. "Not this again."

Hades looked at me sympathetically. "Many of the gods think that because you killed Zeus, you could be a traitor. Soooooo, the majority of the council has decided to kill you."

With that, all of the Olympians who hated me threw their weapons at me. I deflected all of their weapons back at them and I may have accidentally sent the traitors to Tartarus.

"Sorry," I said to Hades. "I will help you fill in your ranks later, but right now we have a war to fight. The only guy we have to worry about is Verizon, so I'm going to need all of the help I can get to fight him."

"O-Of course, Telos," said Hades.

I looked at the remaining Olympians. Only Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hestia, and Hades remained.


	8. Chapter 8

I figured that Verizon's army would be staying back for a while. They were probably upset by the loss of Nyx and in shock that I killed a majority of the gods.

So, once more I decided to train. It was all rather easy now and I was enjoying myself. That is, before Theser arrived. He looked at me, rather nervously but also with anger. He then drew his sword and tried to harm me. It was sad, the fact that he even tried to do that. I disarmed them easily and glared at him. Now he looked really scared.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Did you think that would even do anything? Even if you did get me, your weak attack probably wouldn't even pierce me skin."

"Y-You're a t-t-terrible person," he said.

"And why is that?"

"You were just mean to me."

"You tried to kill me."

"What you did was worse."

At that moment, I laughed like heck. I mean, seriously. I taunted him. He tried to kill me. Hmmm, I wonder what's worse.

"If you say so," I said sarcastically.

* * *

Back at the Chaos cabin, I could tell that something odd was going on. There was nobody in the ante-room and I couldn't hear anyone yelling.

I went into every bedroom and bathroom. When I put my ear to the game room though, I heard whispering. I walked in there and saw all of my assassins, Annabeth, Thailia, Grover, and Nico sitting down looking at me.

"Ummmm, what's up?" I asked.

"Listen," said Luke. "We all know that you still don't trust your old friends all of the way. It's been obvious that you've been avoiding them, so we came up with a solution."

"And what would that be?" I asked

"We asked Iris to do us a favor," said Thailia. "We asked her to show us the past, but in an Iris message form. That way, we can all see it."

I stared at them and nodded. Then, Luke held up his squirt bottle, threw a drachma in, and said, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. You know what we want to see."

I looked into the clearing image and saw Theser arriving at camp. Then, it switched to him getting attacked by a hydra, me defeating it, and him taking all of the credit, saying that I did nothing. Next, it showed him getting sent on his quest, the quest to see how Mount Tam was doing after the war with Gaea. As he walked and walked and walked, he went into a cave to get shelter. When he noticed the profile of a women, he drew his sword. It turned out to be Hecate. We she asked him what gift he wanted, it was to destroy Percy Jackson and to make everybody like him. But, Hecate knew that if she took away my friends, it would be worse. So after failing his quest because a bab Hellhound bit him, Theser went back to camp. When he noticed that I was still alive, he got furious. That night, he sneaked out of camp and went right back to Hecate's cave to attacked her. She easily disarmed him. She also realized that she should do something to punish Theser. So she prayed to Chaos that he would take me.

Everybody in the room was looking at me when the image faded. I didn't know what to say.

"I-I gotta go to my room," I said, while running off.

I had always thought that nobody went into the decision making of the Chaos army but... well, Chaos. The fact the Hecate chose me kind of freaks me out. Although, I don't know if that scene I just saw is even real. The fact remains that there is still a chance that it was fake. I don't know how they would have done it, but anything is possible.

Maybe if I trained a little it would clear my head. It always does. So, very unlike me, I went down to the archery fields and started shooting arrows. Bulls eye, bulls eye, bulls eye. I sighed. Even archery has gotten too easy.

"Don't you think you should be doing some more advanced training?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned around and bowed. "Lord Chaos. What a surprise."

"I take it that you watched that Iris message," he said.

"Yes," I replied. "Is it all true?"

"Yes. But Telos, just know that I was probably going to take you anyway even without Hecate. It was just a matter of knowing if _you _wanted to go. When everyone betrayed you, I figured you want to."

"Yes... but they didn't really betray me, right?"

"No," said Chaos. "But that potion or poison or whatever you want to call it Hecate used was very large. They would have kept going at you for perhaps years. I was doing what I thought was best for you." With that, he vanished into the wind.

I sighed and sat on the ground. Someone else sat down next to me.

"What's up, Thalia?" I asked.

"I hope you really do believe us," she said. "Because of swear on the River Styx that as far as I know, it was."

"Thanks Pinecone Face," I said. "I need to get some rest though." With that, I walked away.

With that, I went into the Chaos cabin to go to sleep. After I fell asleep, I had dreams. They weren't good either. What I saw was, Chaos. Just an image of him. And he was in agony. Complete agony. I woke up, sweaty and gross, got changed, and teleported to the Void. When I got there, I saw the dying body of the creator of the universe.


	9. Chapter 9

"CHAOS!" I yelled, running toward his body. "What happened?!"

"This is your war now, Telos. My time is up. I have been fading for years. Now, Verizon has delt the final blow."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm sure that you remember Pan, Telos," he said. Pan faded because he had nothing left to govern. All of the wild was dying because of pollution." He started going into a coughing fit. Then he went on. "The same thing is happening to me though," he said. " Except, it is not because I have nothing left to govern, it is because _you _can govern it, and maybe do a better job than me," he said.

"So you're fading because I can take your job," I said.

"Yes," he replied. "Although, Verizon came here and attacked me. It made me weak. That was the final blow."

"So this is all Verizon's fault," I said with anger. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Do not be irrational, Telos," Chaos said. "Come up with a plan. After all, you are the ruler of the universe."

Those were his last words, before his body turned to dust and his essence went who knows where. Wait. I know where. It was going into my body. It was a blessing. I was the ruler of the universe. A tear fell from my eye for the first time in fifty years though.

"Goodbye Chaos, the great."

I teleported back into the game room where Luke and Beckendorf were. When they noticed my sad expression, they asked what was going on.

"Well..." I began.

Their expressions turned to horror as I told them my story.

"What are we... going to do," asked Beckendorf.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," I said. "We are going to kick major butt in this war FOR CHAOS!"

They echoed that cry for no reason at all.

"So, you're the ruler of the universe?" asked Luke.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How does it feel," he then asked.

"I don't feel any different," I admitted. "But I guess we'll see when I have a fight."

I made the announcement of Chaos's death and me being the ruler of the universe at dinner. Of course I had already told all of the assassins, but the campers and hunters didn't know.

I got a lot of stares from people, as if they were thinking I was going to smite them. Even the assassins looked at me kind of funny. Then I realized why. I was glowing. There was blue light shining dimly around my body.

I have to admit, I was pretty happy. But before anybody could notice that a hellhound ran out of nowhere and jumped on me. I knew that it was going to start eating my face off when something weird happened. It started licking me. I pushed it off of me for a second.

"Mrs. O'leary?" I asked. Then, before things could get weirder, Blackjack and Tyson (who knows how Tyson got here and how I never thought to talk to Blackjack) ran up to me. I grinned. I was definitely settled in at Camp Half-Blood again.

"Daddy was mean at the end," Tyson was telling me. "He became bad and started yelling a cyclopes."

"So he betrayed you just like that?" I asked.

"Yes. When Chaos saved you from Zeus was when it started."

"So he was just trying to save himself from me, by being nice to me," I said.

Tyson sighed. "Yes."

"Well don't worry," I said. "I, the ruler of the universe say that you are the new leader of

Poseidon's realm."

I don't think that Tyson realized he was being made the new god of the sea until a while later.

The next evening, I was sitting on the beach when Annabeth sat down next to me.

"How does it feel, being the ruler of the universe?" she asked.

"I don't don't feel any different," I said. "After all, I'm still living the same life with you, Luke, Beckendorf,-"

"What do you mean with me? I'm not an assassin?"

"I-I'm getting mixed up," I said. "Sorry."

She eyed me skeptically. "Sure," she said, seemingly sarcastically.

We walked our separate ways, me going into the woods and her going back to camp.

I looked around for some monsters to fight, but it was probably about twelve at night and it was really hot. The smart ones would be in their caves sleeping to the humming sound of wind in their cave.

"Helloooooooo," said Hades. "Is there anybody alive in there? Mr. Telos."

"Hades?" I questioned. "What's going on. Why are you in my cabin. Oh, sorry. If you hadn't noticed, this is Olympus, not your cabin. You are dreaming. But any who, I need you and the camp to come to Olympus. We have been noticing monsters on the outskirts of the city and we don't like it. We think our final stand is coming."

"I know," I said. "I've been teleporting around the city, even nobody knows it. I keep seeing more and more monsters. We will come to Olympus tomorrow."

"Thank you Telos," he said.

I woke up and thought, he seems a lot more jolly that when he was in the Underworld.

In the morning, when I told Chiron about going to Olympus he agreed and figured that we would have to go eventually. He just hoped that it wouldn't be so soon.


	10. Chapter 10

I teleported the entire camp to Olympus. I quite startled Hades who was still in his pajamas. _Oops._ We all gathered around in the throne room and discussed our options. Everyone. Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, the assassins, Chiron, the campers, and I. It was something I never though would happen. I knew that Hades would make a good ruler.

Anyway, I brought up the idea of spying Verizon's camp in the hope of finding out about their numbers. I was surprised to find it was seconded almost immediately by Annabeth and the Athena cabin.

"We need to knew their numbers and who they have in their army," Annabeth said. "I could help us plan an invasion and finish them off."

"Yes," Hades said. "But who will go?"

Everyone looked at me and I nodded. I was also surprised to find that Grover, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Tyson also wanted to come.

"We need a party group on a mission like this," said Grover. "We can get more info on their camp in a shorter amount of time."

Hades looked at me. "Whenever is convenient for you, go. In the meantime, each cabin will find their own quarters in the back of the building."

"Thank you, Hades," I said.

I was in my quarters, hoping to come up with some battle strategies, when I realized that is was time to go. I promised everyone we would leave a six-thirty. It was already six-twenty!

After scurriing around, I finally got a little bit of supplies ready. It wasn't a lot of stuff, but it would suffice.

I walked down to the lobby where the rest of the party was waiting.

"Just in time," said Thalia. "Can we go know?"

"Sure," I said while snapping my fingers.

I figured that the Verizon camp was somewhat close to the camp. I was wrong. It was up by Rockland County, in the suburbs New York City.

When we finally found it, it was around ten. We set up camp a few miles away from it and headed out.

Staying in the bushes, I watched sentries walk around. I climbed up a few trees and ambushed them from above. It wasn't a big deal, but to Nico it was, "stealthy to the point of indigestion."

When we got to the outskirts, the rest of the party got kind of talkative. It was probably out of nervousness so I let it go on. It wasn't loud anyway. I wanted it to stop when they were talking to me though.

"So, how does it feel to be on another quest for us?"

"Did you hear that Clarisse was caught eating a pie in her cabin?"

"So, how ya doin?"

I got frustrated a went "shhhhhhhh," while putting the finger over my mouth. They shut up and that was good.

I climbed the trees to get a view of the camp. They had a good fifty-thousand monsters. That wasn't too bad, even for demigods. There were also a few command tents set up. I got a fancy gadget that I had and released it into the wind while putting and earpiece in my ear. I took out a small controller and started controlling the device through the air, right up to the command tent. I got lucky that it was the first one that I went to.

"-up to the last one," Verizon's voice said.

"I understand my lord," said a new voice, probably a Primordal. "But do not be hasty. I know you are upset due to the boy getting the powers, that that wasn't what you intened, but you are still winning. We have more man power than them. We also have more Titans and Primordals at our disposal."

I heard a grunt.

"They're listening," said Verizon. Then, I realized that he found out about me listening (because he was very powerful) and a sound killed my ear."

"FIND TELOS! BRING HIM TO ME!"

I could tell the others heard it too because I jumped down and started running. We got to our camp, packed up REALLY quickly, and I teleported us away from there.

We ended up in a deserted Camp Half-Blood because it was the only place I could think of with adrenaline coursing through my veins. I was also very tired and didn't feel like teleporting to Olympus tonight. So we all went to our own cabins and hit the sack.

The next morning I was feeling better so we went back up to Olympus and explained the numbers. I also explained the more Titans and Primordals comment that Verizon's adviser talked about.

Chiron sighed. "That is a lot. We know that _you_ can take all of them Telos, but I kind of want to test the camp, to see how they do against all of those monsters. You understand Telos, don't you?"

"Maybe Chiron," I said. "But please remember that there are a lot of them. And a lot of them are powerful. Your right that maybe you should test the camp, but not on all of them. I even spotted many Minotaurs in that crowd."

"But won't you need to save your energy for the fight with Verizon?" asked Artemis.

I sighed. I guess I had overlooked that. "Fine," I said. "But only if the gods are helping. I don't want anybody getting hurt."

Chiron winked at me. "They won't be," he said. "They won't be."

The next morning I was getting some tea from the cafeteria. It was pretty good. Hades sure knew how to get some business at Olympus.

When Apollo and Hermes walked in, I brought the tea up to them. Apparently Hades had done a lot with Olympus and made it pretty good. I was happy about that. Then I became sad thinking about Chaos. I wondered where his deity went. Maybe to the Underworld or maybe still in the Void. Perhaps he would have a good well... I guess afterlife.

Maybe I would be able to test out the powers he gave me soon.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was normal, except for the fact that there was an army of 10,000 monsters surrounding the empire state. As I looked out of a telescope, I realized that Verizon must have put the mortals to sleep. I was sure that it was going to be an almost exact recreation of the Battle of Manhattan.

Looking out, I was surprised to find that I didn't see any Primordals or Titans. Not even Verizon. I wasn't sure what their plan was, but I didn't like it.

I walked into the throne room to find just Chaos sitting there. Wait,_ Chaos_! He was supposed to be dead! How-

"So I see you are startled," he said. "I'm surprised to find that you didn't see the full intentions of my plan. When Verizon attacked me, I realized something. If I died and passed my power on to you, you would be more powerful than I ever was. You would be able to put a stop to him once and for all."

"But how? You died!" I questioned.

"That doesn't mean that my spirit doesn't live on. I just don't have a physical body. I probably will take a host eventually, but for now I just want a break."

With that, he dissolved into the wind, leaving me wondering. I stumbled while thinking and Nico caught me. Wait, _Nico_? He wasn't there a second ago. Niether was anyone else. Then I realized that Chaos probably put me into a parallel universe. Yeah, he can do that.

"So," I began. "What are we going to do?"

"We were going to ask you that," said Apollo.

"I say that we go for a frontal assault. We'll catch them by surprise. They won't know what hit them."

I was about to go away when Chiron said, "Telos, remember our agreement."

I waved my hand to show that I remembered.

When the battle began, I managed to get a seat on Olympus. I watched on the raging battle, with growing worry. The enemy army kept getting more and more reinforcements, while we kept on falling back. I sighed. If I had to, I would jump in.

I was surprised I was able to pick out certain people from the fight. Annabeth, Jason, Chiron... I hoped that they would be okay. I was wrong.

I watched in horror as a Minotaur grabbed Jason by the neck and held a knife to his throat. Everybody looked over to see the great son of Jupiter about to die. Don't move or he dies the Minotaur seemed to say. I noticed his body launguage just in time though. I saw the bull dude's musles tense like he was about to cut Jason. Who knows how I was able to from stories above, I just did. I teleported to him and stabbed the Minotaur through the back. He was about to fall on Jason, but I grabbed him and pulled him out of the way.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," he said. "Just shaken up."

"Good. Because my agreement with Chiron is still in place."

With that I snapped my fingers and I was back at my normal spot. Or should I say my old normal spot. Now it was covered with roots. I realized that Gaea was taking over Olympus and I could do nothing about. Chiron made me swear on Chaos's name, which is like a gajillion times more important than the River Styx swear. I thought. I should not have done that. I teleported down to Chiron to see that the rest of NYC was being trampled by roots as well.

"So Chiron. You know how you made me promise not to fight unless someone was about to die. Yeah, I need you to take that back or else Gaea is going to destroy Olympus. So if you could do that, it would be great."

He turned to me with glowing yellow eyes.

"Sorry Perseus Jackson."

I realized that he was possessed, so I punched him. He was knocked out and I watched the spirit fly out of him. Then, I snapped and he was teleported to Camp Half-Blood, where the nymphs would take care of him. I had to think of a plan, when it hit me. I knew what I had to do. Chiron couldn't take back his promise until he woke up, so I had to improvise. I chose someone who I could completely trust. Frank Zhang.

His eyes widened as I told him about my plan. I could tell he was skeptical, but he believed that it would work. I teleported to the Olympus courtyard and we sprinted to the throne room. When we ran in there, the door was immediately barricaded by roots.

"Gaea."

"So, it seems that you have the guts to come back to me Jackson," she said. "Don't worry, your death will be quick. As for your friend, I have other plans for him."

"Oh please," I said. "I can't believe that Chaos ever had you as a daughter. You smell like EARTH. Who likes that? Nobody."

Her nostrils flared.

"How. Dare. You."

"Maybe you should run back to the core of the Earth."

"YOU SHALL PAY!" she yelled.


End file.
